


酒店服务

by CL13186



Category: OOC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CL13186/pseuds/CL13186
Summary: ooc,脑洞大开搞出来卢josi和老航瓦勒诺的车（雷，但是搞就对了
Relationships: Lukas Perman/Laurent Ban
Kudos: 1





	酒店服务

Edler酒店是奥地利一家评价为四星半的酒店。  
“四星半？挺有趣的。”瓦勒诺想到。  
瓦勒诺是个有着很强探知欲望的男人，他对这家评价为四星半的酒店充满了好奇。   
走进Edler酒店大门，热情的侍从随即上前。瓦勒诺大方地把行李交给侍从，他环顾四周对酒店大厅的装潢还算满意。  
临近圣诞，酒店大堂已经展出了圣诞树。虽然是圣诞节，但在这风雪交加的冬天其实是旅游淡季，今年如此大的风雪太少见了。  
“欢迎光临，瓦勒诺先生。”Josi走上前热情地接待他。  
Josi是这家酒店的经理，工作时间的他永远穿着一身熨烫笔挺的西装。他机灵敏锐，脸上永远带着热情微笑，他还有着深思熟虑的行动秩序，许多入住酒店的客人们都非常满意他的服务。  
Josi在瓦勒诺走进酒店大门的时候就看到了他，作为一位优秀的经理Josi早在对方预订客房的时候就通过特殊渠道了解到了客人的喜好与性格。  
“噢，你是……”瓦勒诺摘下墨镜，仔细地打量面前的招待自己的经理。  
“您称呼我Josi就行了，我是酒店经理。”Josi边自我介绍边为他办理入住手续。提前预订的客人通常房间都是准备好的。  
瓦勒诺不缺钱，他预订的是最豪华的总统客房。Edler酒店可不会忽视这样一位尊贵的客人，这样的富豪在酒店花的钱可是大头。  
Josi把房卡递给瓦勒诺，“Edler酒店欢迎您的入住，您的房间在顶楼，可以俯瞰维也纳的风景。哦对了，您的行李已经送到房间了。”  
瓦勒诺目前对这家酒店还是挺满意的，他对这位叫Josi的经理抱有好感。  
“我希望，由你为我一个人服务。放心，我出得这份钱，我就要你。”瓦勒诺用手里的墨镜指着Josi。  
“为您服务是我的荣幸。”Josi回应。  
‘是个能干的人’。瓦勒诺在心里评价到。他心满意足地拿着房卡上了电梯，临走前还大方地塞给Josi丰厚的小费。  
Josi很乐意为这些富人服务，虽然大多数人比较挑剔，但是只要满足他们，对方给的小费多得难以想象。  
他早已摸清楚德 瓦勒诺的性子，这位远道而来的法国客人显然热衷于华丽的风格，也很享受众人追捧与热情体贴的服务。这样的客人无疑是最好服务的。  
这场大风雪使酒店的入住率骤减，但也因祸得福，Josi可以专心为瓦勒诺服务而不用分心。

Josi轻轻敲响了门，得到里面的回应后这才走进客房。  
“先生，您有什么需要？”Josi面带微笑地询问。  
瓦勒诺显然刚从浴室出来，他还穿着浴袍，棕色的头发还湿漉漉的滴着水，他就站在酒柜前认真研究着里面的存货。  
瓦勒诺从酒柜里拿出一瓶纯麦威士忌，尽职的Josi快步走上前接过，又从一旁吧台拿出酒杯。  
“也为你自己倒一杯，然后坐过来。”瓦勒诺一边说，一边坐在落地窗旁的扶手椅上。为他倒酒的Josi从眼角的余光中看到了浴袍微微敞开。  
Josi端着酒杯走过去，他闻到了对方沐浴露的香味。  
“有特殊服务吗？”瓦勒诺直截了当地问，他抱着腿缩进扶手椅里，眼睛看着Josi。  
真是难伺候。Josi把酒杯递给对方，在心里腹诽着。  
“有的。”Josi回答。Edler酒店还是存在一些黑色产业的，当然，这些服务只面向顶级客户。  
“我不想要那些人，我有洁癖。”瓦勒诺说，“我觉得……你来为我服务才合适。”  
“先生，我不能接受。”Josi拒绝。  
瓦勒诺将酒杯里的威士忌一饮而尽。随着他的动作，身上的浴袍敞开了一些。从Josi的角度看去可以看到对方的胸脯，在落地灯的照耀下，显现出金色的肌理。  
“不要急着拒绝，Josi。”瓦勒诺嘴角勾起一抹微笑。“由你在上面怎么样？来吧，这笔交易可不亏，过后你会得到一大笔钱，又能过上销魂的一夜。”  
Josi同意了这笔交易。这个客人实在是太有趣了。  
瓦勒诺坐在床沿边，挑逗般缓缓褪去浴袍，瓦勒诺的身材管理得非常好，完美的宽肩窄臀，背部的肌肉线条流利分明。  
Josi吻上他的脖颈，感受到对方加重的呼吸后才开始探向胸口。瓦勒诺柔软胸脯的触感几乎与女人的不逞多让。  
“操我……”瓦勒诺喘着气，Josi带给他的刺激使得声音都在颤抖。  
Josi的手探向对方的股间的隐秘处，手指感受到滑腻濡湿的触感。“先生，原来您已经做好了准备。”  
“当然……”瓦勒诺急切地帮Josi解开碍事的皮带和裤链。  
比起瓦勒诺的急切，Josi喜欢斯条慢理。服侍客人时让对方尽可能的舒适是他的服务宗旨，Josi还体贴地用枕头将瓦勒诺的腰垫高。  
Josi顺势握住瓦勒诺的脚裸，挺腰刺入。  
强烈的刺激使瓦勒诺发出呻吟，Josi的力度一次次加大，反复冲击到体内敏感点。  
“啊……”  
身后一次次的深入，前端挺立的性器也被对方握在手里套弄着，双重的刺激让瓦勒诺发出享受的呻吟。  
Josi一把环住他满是汗水的柔韧腰际，瓦勒诺感受到温热的液体在身体里绽开。积攒的刺激也终于到达顶峰，他紧紧抓着身下的床单，喷射出的精液顺着小腹的肌纹慢慢延下。  
沉浸在快感的瓦勒诺已然没有多余的精力去思考任何事情。


End file.
